A Helping Hand
by LuvinLyf16
Summary: "So what you're telling me is that the reason why you read porn in private, and your boyfriend reads porn in public is because you guys are happy with the fact that both of you guys aren't getting some?" Kaka/Saku


**A/N:** I would like to sart off by saying, you have no idea how long I had planned to upload this. I am such a procrastinator (its a disease, I swear!). So now that I have the time (and motivation) I've decided to this now or its never going to go up...ever.

**Warnings: **Rated T for language and sexual suggestion. Un-betad, so all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form.

* * *

**_A Helping Hand_**

"Kakashi sensei is so hot. I don't understand why you haven't let him tap that?"

Sakura spurted out the water that she had been trying to drink. She slammed her glass on the table and looked at her female blond friend with wide eyes. A waiter who had been passing by looked at the pinkette with a surprised and concerned look, however, Ino continued to read her magazine as though she had not noticed Sakura's reaction. Sakura smiled awkwardly at the waiter and continued to look daggers at Ino. It was times like this that Sakura had to remind herself that Ino was her best friend, which meant she got the good and the bad. Unfortunately there was more bad than there was good.

"What?" Was all Sakura could response back to her friend's blunt question.

"I was just wondering," Ino stated as she closed her magazine and turned to her best friend, "You guys have been going out for awhile and I'm pretty sure you both have some pent up sexual desire. So why haven't you guys, y'know, done it?"

As Sakura reached for a napkin to wipe her lips dry, she took a deep breath in order to keep her cool. "What makes you think we have pent up sexual desires?"

"Psht! Come on Sakura!" Ino laughed quiet loudly that it capture the attention of those in the surrounding tables, "You're a twenty- three old virgin who's had two boyfriends in your entire life, one of them being Kakashi. All you do is work all day and when you're done you either go over to Kakashi's to watch TV or complain about your day or you go home and read your romantic novels to quench your desires."

Sakura tried hard to keep her face from reddening; everyone was now looking at her and some where even whispering.

"So what?" Sakura retorted quietly in hopes that her friend would speak in a lower voice as well, "What's wrong with going over to _my _boyfriend's house to talk about my day or watch TV?"

"Nothing at all" Ino said simply, "Except that's all you do when you go over. You guys don't make out. You guys don't even cuddle. I can count on one hand," Ino raised her hand to emphasize her point, "how many times you've told me you've kissed him."

"Ino you-"

"Hold up Sakura I'm not finish. Hmm, let's see," Ino put a finger on her chin as she looked up trying to remember where she had left off.

"Oh that's right, your romance novels."

"Ino you enjoy romance novels just as much as I do." Sakura said in hopes to shut her friend up. In fact, Sakura had caught Ino slacking off during her shift at the hospital countless of times because she was too engrossed in her novels. Ino would not even have her job if it were not for Sakura picking up after her or covering for her. So if reading romance novel meant that you were sexually distraught than Ino was just as distraught as Sakura.

"You're right I do, but unlike you I just don't read the sex scenes I read the _whole_ book."

"I don't just read the sex scenes." Sakura said a little too loud and the whispers once again started.

"Oh really? Then why is it that all the books I've ever borrowed from you only have dog-ears where the sex scenes begin?" Sakura could feel her face heat up. She wanted to smack Ino's smug smirk right of her face so bad. But once again she reminded herself that Ino was her best friend, and best friends don't smack each other unless they are sparring. _Hmm maybe I should invite Ino to spar with me one day. _

"It's just coincidence that I happen to leave off there, so what?"

"It's nothing to be asham off. I mean look at Kakashi, he reads porn in public."

"Listen Ino, what me and Kakashi do-" It was here that Ino interjected her two cent, "don't do," Sakura continued as if Ino had never spoken, "-is none of your business. Kakashi and I are happy with the way our relationship is."

Ino gave Sakura a disbelieving look, "really?"

Sakura scowled at her loud mouth friend, "yes, really."

"So what you're telling me is that the reason why you read porn in private, and your boyfriend reads porn in public is because you guys are happy with the fact that both of you guys aren't getting some?" Ino asked as though she was a kid trying to make sure she had heard right

"Why won't you just drop it Ino?" Sakura asked with a little desperation in her voice in hope that Ino would leave her alone. But of course God forbid if anything went her way.

"Because forehead, I know what it's like to have sex-" This time it was Sakura turn to put her two cent in, "oh, I know," but just like Sakura had done Ino continued as though she had not heard her, "-and I just want you to experience what I have

"Who better to lose virginity to, than the Copy Nin himself? And plus I bet he hasn't had sex in awhile. A _long _while.

"Do you know what it's like to have sex with a guy who hasn't gotten any in awhile?" but before Sakura reply to her very loud friend, Ino continued, "It is the best sex you will ever have, trust me.

"Do you know what it's like to have a guy look you in the eye with want and need in his eyes? To have him grab you by the arms and slam you onto wall and have him plant kisses of desperation all over your face and neck, and then for him to leave a trail a kiss as he makes his way to your chest? To have him rip of your clothes because they just keep getting in the way?

"Or do you know how it feels for him to run his hand over your body and call you beautiful or perfect every ten second? And then for him to touch you places that you thought could never feel the way he makes you feel. Then when that moment comes when he's about to put in and you can feel the anticipation and want in the air, and it's so heavy that you think you can't breathe and- hey where are you going?" Ino asked as her flushed friend got up from her seat and spun to take her leave.

"I'm going to Kakashi's"

That was the only explanation that Ino got before her friend went off in look of her lover. As Sakura left the restaurant a man who had been watching the two friends got up and made his way over to Ino. By the time he had made it to the table Ino had a smirk on her face.

"I assume everything went as plan?" the man asked as he dug his hands into his pockets and slouched.

"Of course it did. Now you do remember the deal, right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, yes. During the chunin exam I'll be the one accompanying Temari." Kakashi slouched just a little more as he sighed. Having to deal with fan wielding kunoichi would by annoying. But Kakashi was a man of his word and he had given it to Ino exchange for something very important.

"That's right. I don't want that girl anywhere near Shikamaru. You got it? Now if I was you I'd be heading home right now, I think there's someone waiting for you."

And with that Kakashi made a couple of hand signs and left a puff a smoke in his wake.


End file.
